Unforgivable
by kalingette
Summary: Everyone knows Danny and Mindy belong together. So why is it taking the two of them heartbreaks and angst to realize they need to sort their differences and finally be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing but my imagination. All characters are owned by Mindy Kaling and staff. I just share my two cents with you!_**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he hit you?!" Danny roared to the entire office. "I'm gonna kill him!"<p>

"Danny, Danny... You're over reacting. It was an accident." I spoke in a calm manner. Was my face hurting like a bitch? Hell, yes. Who was to expect Casey to blacken my eye this afternoon during a catch up lunch? I sure wasn't.

Danny cupped both sides of my face. I cringed from the pain. Everyone was staring. "Tell me what happened." It was not a request.

"Oh my god, Dr. L!" Morgan rushed to my side. "You look awful! What did you do to yourself?" He made a face of sarcastic disgust, but I knew he was concerned.

Danny pulled his hands away from my face, and clenched his fists. "She was _abused_." He spat, staring at me wide-eyed. Morgan gasped asking if the words were true. Everyone was gawking at me through my office door. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Everybody just needs to calm down. It's not a big deal, okay, it was just an accident!" I started, "And what gives you the right to decide to kill someone, or hurt them, Danny? You're not my boyfriend anymore!" I knew I hurt him with my words. His anger quickly faded into hurt and saddness.

Betsy brought me ice for my swollen eye as Danny slowly backed out of my office, and walked back into his. "Thank you so much, Betsy," I said, calmly.

"Feel better, Dr. L," she wished. "Jeremy said you can have the day off and go home to rest."

I packed my bag, and left the office after everyone had finally done giving me their attention that I didn't want. Yes, I used to be the great, fun-loving, charismatic Mindy Lahiri. But now, I was this 35-year-old, cold, bitter Indian lady. Why, you ask? The answer lies within Danny Castellano's thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Danny, there was no reason to freak out like that. Mindy said it was just an accident. And she's right; there's no right for you to interfere with what goes on in her and Casey's lives." Jeremy said in his cool british accent, standing before me in my office. "Danny, will you stop sulking, and face me instead of your window?" He asked.<p>

Face away from watching Mindy leave the building? Not until she's out of my sight.

Jeremy and Morgan pulled my limp body away from the window, and sat me down on my chair. "What's gotten into you, Dr. C?" Morgan asked, sympathetically.

_What's gotten into me?_ I thought. _I've lost my best friend._

"Danny... It's been almost a year since you and Mindy have gone out. You need to get out there again, man, what are you doing with your life?" Jeremy suggested.

"My life is fine. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I said.

"Who are you trying to fool, Dr. C? You don't even seem to be convincing yourself that you're fine." Why does Morgan always have to be so damn involved with everyone?

"We have work to do. Off you both go." I said, coldly.

"We're not going anywhere until you're ready to tell us what happened between you and Mindy a year ago. Everyone here has been overly respectful about your break up, but clearly it was something big. It's reflected on your work, and we're losing clients, dammit! So go on.. Spill the beans." Jeremy demanded.

"I don't have time for this," I got up, brushed past the wall Jeremy and Morgan had created to stop me from leaving, and ran towards the exit. Not bothering to wait for the elevator to arrive, I took the stairs.

You guessed it. I was going after Mindy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing but my imagination. All characters are owned by Mindy Kaling and staff. I just share my two cents with you!_**

* * *

><p>I let myself into the condominium Mindy was still renting, though she'd threatened plenty of times she'd move out if I continued to let myself in. I found her lying on the couch, sobbing into her palms. I hated seeing her like this. I know what happened between us was my fault. I know I could have treated her better. I know-<p>

"_Babe, it's okay..._" I heard a man's voice, but I saw no one. What the Hell?! "_You're gonna get through this._"

What is she going to get through?

"Mindy?" I call, stepping closer to the living room. She gasps, wipes her tears away and asks me what I was doing there. I saw Casey step out of the kitchen with a mug in his hand. _Hot Chocolate with mini marshmallows and whipped cream topped with caramel sauce and cinnamon_. That was the only mug she used for hot chocolate. It had a little chocolate pie symbol running away from milk on it. Classic Mindy.

"What's he doing here?" I here Casey ask Mindy. _Coward. Why couldn't he ask me himself? What am I, invisible?_ I scoffed.

"I don't know." Mindy whispered.

"Hey buddy, I don't think now is a good time to harass Mindy, alright?" Casey stopped me from moving any closer. I lost my mind and launched towards him. Grabbing his collar, I yanked him away from Mindy's couch - the hot chocolate spilling around us - the unbreakable mug fell to the ground causing Mindy to shoot up from her seat, yelling "Stop!"

Casey was asked to give us privacy, but as soon as he left, I froze. I stood there, in front of her, as she yelled at me for everything I have done wrong, and everything wrong about me, but all I could do was stare at her... _I miss you..._ I thought out loud. It was as if someone had taken over my body. I was saying things never meant to be said. I am not a person of many words. I am definitely not a person of feelings. I felt alienated in my own body as I spoke to Mindy, but I was glad it was finally happening. _I haven't talked to my best friend for almost a year, and it kills me every day...__  
><em>

"Danny, why are you doing th-" I cut her off.

_Being without you has been the toughest thing I've had to do in my entire life. You make me better, and you make me worse. I should have never done the things I did to provoke you to go away. In fact, I need you in my life. I know I always tell you that, but nobody knows how much the words I say mean..._

"Danny, stop." She cried. "Don't do this now."

My skeleton stood in front of her, reciting the letter I'd written to her, never mailed, just like Christine's, after our break up last year. _I will be in your life, whether you like it or not. You know how to make a man out of Danny Castellano. Everyone called me a dead man until you came into my life, Mindy._

I took back the possession of my body, and my forced spoken thoughts turned into my own words. I began stepping towards Mindy, as she stepped away from me. "_Mindy, I love you, more than you co_uld ever know. I am sorry it took me a year and a blackened eye to come to this point, but I'm finally there and I got there myself. I'm no longer afraid of hiding us from the world. All I know is that I want you back, never to let you go."

I knelt down in front of her, "Mindy Lahiri," I began, grabbing an engagement ring out of my pocket, "Will you do me the honour of being my wi-"

_She fainted._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing but my imagination. All characters are owned by Mindy Kaling and staff. I just share my two cents with you!_**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to a blurry, dark room. My head hurt, my eye was even worse, and I just felt like crap.. <em>What happened earlier?<em>

"Hey," I heard Casey's soft voice approach me. "You okay?"

He slowly came into my still blurry vision, but I could tell it was him. "Where am I, Casey?"

"The hospital, where else?" He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

_What the Hell?_ "Um, okay... Do you happen to know why I'm here?"

"The nurse said something about you not consuming enough food... like you're crash dieting or something. Hold on, I gotta call the nurse to get you some food." He walked away in an instant, leaving me with still many questions. For example, where the hell was Danny? Did he enjoy putting me through the most awkward position? I mean, who's ex-boyfriend proposes after not being together for almost a whole year?

Morgan walks into my room with Casey right behind him. "Someone order a Morgan?" He grins. He places a tray over my torso. I mean I wasn't thrilled to be eating hospital food, but it was food and at this point anything would taste good.

"Thank you, Morgan," I began by taking a sip out of the water cup. "God, I must have been starving to have fainted. Anyways, where's Danny?" I ask, nonchalantly.

"He, um..." Morgan began, "He's not in a good place right now, Dr. L."

"What do you mean?"

Casey interrupted, "Who cares, Mindy? He was a jerk to you anyway."

"How rude, Casey. Sure he can be a jerk but I still work with him, okay, and as a concerned co-worker I demand to know where he is."

"Oh my god, you still love him!" Casey exclaimed.

"What? N-no I don't. That's crazy."

"You wanna know where he is? He's on the fifth floor in the ICU. Ironically enough, he was hit by the ambulance while he was taking you to it." Casey said, angrily.

_What?!_ My breathing got heavier. Is he serious?! That is so cliché, but awesome.

Casey chuckled, "You bought that? Really? He's fine, Mindy. I was just messing with you!" Casey continued to laugh while Morgan sighed at his foolishness.

"That wasn't funny, Casey." I said with a straight face. "I mean, what if he really was hurt? It's not okay to joke about that."

He stopped laughing, nodded and said his goodbye for the evening and left the room, but before he left, he blew me a kiss and mouthed "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>I can't believe she fainted. I mean, why did she faint? I knew I shouldn't have proposed... I gotta stop listening to my dad and his lam stories. I guess it doesn't help that my brother supports him and there's double peer pressure to listen to dad.<p>

Should I go back to the hospital? What if she's not awake yet? What if she is awake?

It doesn't matter. She won't be mine again anyway, why do I even bother?

_All passengers heading to California, the flight leaves in 10 minutes. Please board now. I repeat, please board now._

As soon as I stepped closer to the gate, I was tackled to the floor. "What are you doing, Dr. C?!"

"Ugh, MORGAN! GET OFF ME!" I shouted. He had me pinned pretty good. How the hell does he have more strength than me? I workout every damn day!

"No! You are not abandoning Mindy again!" He protested.

"Wha- How did you know?!" Okay, he was now starting to suffocate me.

"Your flight notification went to Betsy and she called me right away. I had to leave the hospital and rush down there to stop you from making the second biggest mistake of your life! Oh, and just as a heads up, you have to pay my taxi tab."

"You're... Choking... Me..." I said between breaths. He finally let go and helped me up.

"So why are you chickening out, Dr. C?" He asked.

"I'm not chickening out. My dad needs me right now."

"You know you can't lie. I see right through you. Tell me really."

"Wait. How do you know I'm abandoning her? We're not together anymore, remember?"

"Nice try. She told me about your little proposal, which by the way as really stupid. I mean... proposing for marriage when you should be proposing to get back together? You really gotta get her back in your life, Dr. C. Ever since you guys split up last year, you've been a mess. I know Dr. Reed has tried to talk to you about it, but I just don't think you get how much this has affected your life."

"_I do, okay?_" I hissed. "Just leave me alone."

"So you're okay with leaving Mindy alone in the hospital while she waits for you to come and explain yourself?"

I said nothing. Morgan continued, "Hmm. Well maybe you should listen to this carefully: _Casey and Dr. L are going to get back together if you don't get her back_. Casey told me he was going to ask her out, and not let her go this time. And even her lame-o ex-boyfriend Josh-the-rich-guy came to see her! Open your eyes, Dr. C. She loves you and you love her, but don't think she won't settle again for the guy she knows and has loved once."

While I took a moment to process everything, Morgan grew impatient. "Really? You take this long to decide an answer you already know?!"

"Okay, I'll go," I sighed. _Even though I have a bad feeling about this._

We began walking towards the exit.

"So why exactly am I paying your taxi tab? I am the one losing money here not boarding my already paid for flight." I asked.

"Because I had to leave in the middle of my shift to rush down here and talk some sense into you. So it's like you owe me, right? You can thank me by paying for the taxi." He grinned. "He's still waiting. The meter has been running this whole time, Dr. C!" He laughed. Classic Morgan.

So here goes nothing, but also everything. I'm coming back for you, Mindy.

* * *

><p>"Mindy, hey," Casey woke me up by gently rubbing my face with his gigantic hands. I was still at the hospital in the worst bed ever. My back is so sore, it's unbelievable.<p>

"Mindy, I wanted to ask you something." Casey said in a serious tone.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned. It seemed as though something was wrong with him and he needed to vent.

"Well here's the thing," He began, "These past couple of years without you have changed me for the better. I realized, though, that without you where I am today could not at all be possible. I've re-evaluated everything in my life ad the only answer remaining is _you_. I moved back to New York to be with you. So what do you say? Can you give _us_ another chance? I promise I will be a hundred times better."

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, "I love you, Mindy. And I will never let you go again."


End file.
